U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,479 to Combe discloses a pipe clamp suitable for both a rigid and a rocking suspension of pipes. Between the clamp lugs of two half-clamps is a connector, which is centrally provided with a threaded bore for receiving a threaded rod. The lateral end faces of the connector have oppositely projecting threaded bolts, which can be fixed by means of nuts to the clamp lugs. Both the lateral end faces of the connector and the internal faces of the clamp lugs have tooth systems which are arranged around the axis of the threaded bolts or the clamp lug screw holes, respectively. The tooth systems of the two annular lateral end faces of the connector and the corresponding tooth surfaces in the clamp lugs mesh with one another in one fitting position, so that the connector is rigidly connected to the clamp lugs. However, in the reversed fitting position the tooth faces are superimposed, so that the connector can be twisted with respect to the clamp lugs. Thus, in use of the pipe clamp the connector or connecting piece is positioned between the clamp lugs. That is, in fitting the pipeline, one half-clamp is vertically arranged and then the pipeline must be inserted laterally, whereafter the second half-clamp can be closed. However, in practice, a different fitting is often desirable, wherein the half-clamp is positioned horizontally and the pipe is pressed from below into the half-clamp after which the clamp is closed laterally at the lugs. With such a horizontal fitting position the connector must be fixed to the rounded portion in the center of the half-clamp.
Such clamps are known and have as the connector a welded or integral nut or sleeve, or alternatively steel tips or threaded bolts. These known pipe clamps with the connecting piece on the rounded portion in the center of the half-clamp can, however, only be used for rigid suspensions of the pipes.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pipe clamp satisfying the practical requirements with respect to the horizontal fitting position and being suitable for either a rigid or a rocking/swinging suspension of a pipeline.